The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Big ticket items such as homes and specialty tools can be expensive and difficult to afford under a typical ownership model, especially if the item is used sparingly. To help finance ownership of such items, an owner may consider renting the item when it is not in use. Similarly, a person may want to supplement their income by providing a specialized service (tutoring, catering, etc.) for a cost. Currently, it may be difficult to complete such transactions in a secure manner.